borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Why Peple are jerks About Modding
I hate modding, becauseYOU'RE CHEATING! 2. I hate people that think that they're hot sh1t cause they can kill you with a stock gun. 3. It ruins the game, once one mod hits the public it spreads like a virus, then everyone has it and then you try to fight craw with legit guns and every game you join is infested with modders. 4. If you're running around with a full skill pool, it further breaks the game. 5. You can't kill a level 70 character unless you're using mordecai's tresspass skill. Whatever agree or dissagree post your comments below. I want to see what everyone's stance is on this. Drejnaught 22:07, August 19, 2010 (UTC)Drejnaught I'm going to take some "liberties" with your post, like proper grammar. Also, I'm against modding. Simply because I don't agree with using guns you can't find in the game, they're not in there for a reason. NOW, i'm not against constructing, as long as you have the weapon in your inventory to start with. For example, I found a Tsunami, level 61. I "fixed" it. Why? Because it was plagued with a thumper magazine, and had no scope. I simply made it actually useful to who was going to use it. This is my stance, as will be most others on the wiki as this place doesn't take kindly to modding. NOhara24 22:51, August 19, 2010 (UTC) It's a slippery slope. Starts with duping. In fact, duping is why it's so bad. Too easy for overpowered guns to proliferate. Comes down to intention. If somebody wants to be a jerk, they will. I have a stock shotty and a glitched shield. I don't use them, nor would I ever brag about them. Got them as dupes of dupes that my buddy got online (duped) back before I knew how to mod anything. Point is, I could be a prick with them, but I'm not. It's kinda like flamethrowers in Halo. The person holding it has a decision to make. Whether it's something that originated in the game code or not, it all comes down to personal choices. And most of the kids that are being pricks online aren't allowed on their parents' computers, and will probably never see any of these rants. Odds are, they're 12 year olds. WhackyGordon 23:03, August 19, 2010 (UTC) @ Dre, Why waste your time on playing a game? BECAUSE IT'S FUN! All you need to do to take the players who think their hot sh1t down a peg or two is use a vengeance and a reasonable high powered legit like a bessie; this includes level 70s. Chances are they will realize you aren't impressed, which is what their trying to do in the first place, and they will either leave the game or kick you. Secondly, you can't complain their aren't many legit players out there because there are plenty from the wiki. Lastly, skill points really don't make too much of a difference because all the OP skills, like trespass, can't be gotten legitly. Although you do lose some originality from having a full skill build, compared to stock weapons it really doesn't matter. Please understand that I, like you, dislike unimaginative modding. Players who have rose omegas and stock weapons need to realize that they are god mode in item form and that they need to have the level of maturity to play using other guns and shields. However, players who use Gear Calc and Willowtree to create guns that are unique seem to be doing what Gearbox wanted; to create fun guns with an assortment of parts. I spent a while with friends shooting eachother outside game bounderies with modded Sledge Shotguns while trying to land on the cube under the map. I can honestly say it was far more enjoyable than farming Craw. This is MY opinion, thanks for creating a place to post it. 23:03, August 19, 2010 (UTC) LOL at whoever fixed my horrible grammar.... lol, um yea i use vengences thats why ppl that use modded sheilds think im modding but im using completly legit stuff. And Creating stuff that is looks legit and plays legit is alright, but too bad its all gonna dissapear wen the new dlc comes out... i wish they had a lv 61 rider, now that would be sweet! Anyway back to the point.......Duping makes it even worse, im not gonna lie, ive helped dupe stuff for ppl, but hav nvr done it myself, and usually i don't trade or give away weapons unless I know they won't dupe them, because at one point lets say you got an amazing swift chimera and you were the one that originally found it, you dupe it for a friend and he dupes it for everyone on his friends list, then the whole world has the gun.... thats what i don't like, cause then ppl don't belive that you were the original owner of the piece, and then ppl that are lazy get awesome guns right away. they need to make BL more like WoW and get rid of Duping and moding, it would make the game more fun, oh! and put in a matchmaking deathmatch deal... that would be sweet. Drejnaught 23:44, August 19, 2010 (UTC)Drejnaught @ Unsigned poster, Trespass is a skill in Mordecai's tree. Takes 5 points to max out just like the rest of them. NOhara24 23:46, August 19, 2010 (UTC)